


In the Name of Love

by musesgift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesgift/pseuds/musesgift
Summary: *风暴之王x失忆红花贝雷特*futa艾黛尔贾特x贝雷特*双性贝雷特
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 24





	In the Name of Love

0\. 克莱娜  
克莱娜曾经梦想能在菲尔蒂亚生活，但现在的她宁可自己没有过这个机会。  
五年战争爆发时她只有十岁，传达胜利的信鸽飞回之时，双亲也在贫病交加中离开了她。跟随国王凯旋归来的哥哥为他们的父母举行了葬礼后，借自己王国骑士的身份把她带进了王宫。  
他们兄妹和法嘉斯的千千万万人一样，既是在战争中流离失所的不幸之人，也是活着迎来曙光的生还者。克莱娜自知应该感恩，经过战火洗礼的菲尔蒂亚依然宏伟而美丽，她喜欢这座城市。何况她还有爱她的哥哥，体面的活路——厨房的工作并不轻松，好处是不必鞍前马后地伺候那些挑剔的贵族老爷和夫人。  
但她不会介意做国王陛下的侍女。克莱娜一面翻着糖烙煎饼，一面偷偷想着。  
见到国王本人以前，她已经不知多少次听说他的英勇——一部分出于兄长之口，一部分出自打工的酒馆里客人的讲述。后者比前者多出了不少戏剧色彩，克莱娜并不讨厌。她最爱的部分是他如何将背信弃义的敌国将领斩落马下（据说那是陛下学生时代的老师），又是怎样手刃前阿德剌斯忒亚帝国残暴的女皇帝。她试图在脑海里描绘出国王陛下的形象，可总是不甚满意。  
飞龙节的某天，她做了点心送去给在马场训练的哥哥，恰好看见身披亮银半甲的高大男人在同他交谈。从哥哥挺得笔直的背脊和专注的神情中，她隐约猜到了他的身份，又不敢确定——毕竟，他没有修理整齐的髭须和严肃的皱纹，而是熠熠闪光的金发和蓝宝石般的双眼。凭那温和有力的语气，她断定他所传达的任何话语都足以令人心悦诚服。  
“……啊呀，你在等什么？再不把坯子放进烤炉，蛋糕就要全塌了！”厨娘安娜·赫柏从蔬菜堆后面探出头来，粗声提醒道。  
“抱歉，赫柏太太。”克莱娜从回忆里抽身出来，匆匆放下煎锅，用双手把调好的蛋糕坯推进最大的烤炉里。厨房里并不经常用到这么大的坯子，她随口问道：“这是要用在什么宴会上的？”  
“你这丫头——昨天又走神了吧？”赫柏说。“晚上人家来说的，陛下的好日子定在守护节的第二周，咱们得提前试做几款婚礼蛋糕。”  
克莱娜听见自己心里咯噔一声响，险些把湿乎乎的模具掉在地上。  
“真是突然。”她尽可能装作不经意地问道。“那么新娘呢？是贾拉提雅家的英古利特小姐么？”  
赫柏无奈地耸耸肩：“他们怎么也不肯说。是英古利特小姐的话倒好了，但这有什么好遮掩的呢？”她很快就把这事抛在了脑后。“反正我们总是能见到她的，也许是一个惊喜呢。”  
惊喜。是的，毕竟怎么着也不可能轮到你。克莱娜做了个深呼吸，告诫自己像个虔诚的信徒一样为国王和他神秘的新娘祈祷。  
不过，那到底会是谁呢？

1.贝雷特  
贝雷特低着头，缓缓转动着无名指上的祖母绿戒指。  
他的未婚夫——将这个称谓加诸于一个陌生人的想法令他不太舒服——为他戴上了这枚戒指。贝雷特没有反对，倒不是因为这是来自法嘉斯国王（也是他刚获知的信息）的命令，而是因为他手上同样有一枚镶着紫色宝石的素银指环。  
“是你给我的。”说这话时，叫做帝弥托利的男人在那枚指环上吻了一下。  
不巧的是，贝雷特忘记了所有，却唯独记得父亲的遗物，于是多少对男人付与了信任。然而，他每多说一句，贝雷特的震惊就更深一分。他们之间的各种联系都平平无奇，但叠加在一起就变得相当惊人——学生与老师，国王与将领……未婚夫与未婚妻。  
贝雷特感到有些愧疚。从昏迷中醒来时，他已经不记得任何事，可却是帝弥托利帮助他从战争中幸存了下来。  
从秋到冬，他在法嘉斯的王宫里住了近三个月，大多数时间都待在自己房间里。有时帝弥托利会牵着他在花园里散散步，但不会带他离开太远。战争中遗留下来的腿伤使贝雷特走起路来不像其他人那样便捷，好在王宫里的景色不错，年轻的侍者和侍女们待他也算友善。但有士兵经过的时候，气氛会变得不太一样。  
贝雷特能感觉到他们当中的某些视线并非出于善意的打量。帝弥托利笃定地回答他，那仅仅是那场战争中未经消散的煞气。  
“你要理解，他们大都在战争中失去了至爱，连我也差点失去了你。”帝弥托利的双眼闪烁着微光。“好在，我没有让她真正把你夺走。”  
他从来不直呼“她”的姓名，贝雷特不确定是否有寻根问底的必要——帝弥托利很少回答他的问题。考虑到他的身份和地位，这一点并不难理解，但意味着贝雷特得自己去寻找答案。  
可是帝弥托利并没有打算给他太多时间。  
“我想在守护节举行婚礼。”他说。  
“……嗯？”  
贝雷特的反应让帝弥托利笑了出来，他换了一种更直白的说法：“我想和你结婚。”  
他抬起头来，吃惊地睁大了眼睛。“可是……”  
“我不想再等了。这就是属于我们的结局，无论早晚……今后，我会好好照顾你。”  
和一个相识已久的陌生人结婚，贝雷特发自内心地觉得别扭，但他也不可能把送出去的戒指再要回来，何况对方救了他的命。  
在帝弥托利无声的催促下，他只能轻轻点了点头。

2\. 帝弥托利  
今天早上忽然下起了鹅毛大雪，气温骤然降下来不少。帝弥托利看着公文，头也不抬地去拿旁边的毛皮披风，却什么也没摸到。他这才想起会把外衣准备好放在自己手边的那个达斯卡人已经不在了。  
他起身从衣架上拿了披风。此时传令侍者敲了敲门，称弗拉鲁达利乌斯公爵前来谒见。  
“请他进来。”  
隔着门，帝弥托利也能听出他的语气有些不安。他对青梅竹马不告而来的缘由心知肚明，谒见这个词显然用得并不正确。  
他的话音刚落，厚重的桦木门就被猛地推开，又在来人身后砰一声合上。被允许佩剑出入王廷的年轻公爵将特权象征的冰冷剑刃抵在国王的咽喉上。  
“——告诉我，你到底是怎么想的？”  
帝弥托利被锋锐的剑尖压迫得微微仰起了头。“战争结束了，菲利克斯。”  
“那是法嘉斯的仇人。”菲利克斯一字一句道。“你把他像宠物一样圈养在你的宫殿里时，我们死去的亲人和同僚们在地狱里哀嚎。难道，你不该比谁都懂得这种感受？”  
“你希望我为他们复仇？”  
回答他的是刀子一般的眼神，在指责他的明知故问。  
帝弥托利叹了口气，拂开面前直指命脉的利刃。  
“你对他的了解并不如我。让他死去称不上复仇，菲利克斯。”他解释道。“战争结束了，见过他样子的人大半永远留在了战场上。人们不会知道我娶了谁，他也不会知道自己嫁给了谁——在合适的时机，我会告诉他一切。”  
“合适的时机？”  
“他会生下我的孩子。”  
菲利克斯难以置信地看着他。他的声音低了下去：“我无法理解。”  
“我确认过，他有这个能力，就当是遭受背叛的女神对他的报复好了。”  
“……真残酷啊。”菲利克斯瞪着他。“只怕最后受伤害的反而是你自己。”  
“我吗？……我早已经得到补偿了。”  
菲利克斯没有接话，房间里只有木屑燃烧噼啪作响的爆裂声。沉默很快被另一则通报打破——戈迪耶边境伯爵一如既往地在恰当之时来访。帝弥托利越过菲利克斯，将手放在门把上。  
“正好希尔凡也来了，就麻烦你们帮我决定礼服的样式吧。”  
他温煦地暗示着话题的终结。

3\. 希尔凡  
和至交菲利克斯不同，对无力改变的事情，希尔凡向来没有什么表态的欲望。“帝弥托利知道自己在做什么。”从王宫出来时，他不太负责任地这样安慰对方。  
他甚至认为帝弥托利挑的日子也不错。国王的生辰才过去半个多月，庆典的气氛还未散去。婚礼当天的天气很好，前夜降下的白雪反倒增添了王城的景致。凌晨四时左右，城里就四处亮起灯火，教堂周围的酒馆和旅店更是早已被预定一空，人们都争相在第一时间目睹新娘的真容。  
希尔凡当然不在其中。无论是作为戈迪耶边境伯爵还是国王的挚友，他都有资格坐在教堂前排的座位上观看这场仪式，也并不需要靠猜测得知婚礼另一位主角的身份。但他的确有一段时间不曾见贝雷特，以至于第一眼没能认出他来。他身着女性化的拖地束腰长袍和象征纯洁无垢的百合花冠，剪裁上贴合了他的身形，看起来精致又匀称。希尔凡却想到他在战场上染血的一身灰衣，只觉得滑稽。  
帝弥托利揭开他的面纱时，希尔凡不出所料地听见一阵吸气和惊叹声。贝雷特的性别和缺乏表情在他的美丽面前的确不值一提，帝弥托利看着他的眼神无疑也暴露了这一想法。好了，这下没人会质疑国王陛下选择他的动机了。  
他目睹两人在来自整个王国和异邦的显贵和使臣面前交换誓词、戒指、亲吻。通往高台的门打开，帝弥托利牵着伴侣的手向等候在外的群众致意，涌入的欢腾浪潮几乎要把教堂的天顶掀翻。希尔凡敏锐地看见贝雷特退了半步，又被帝弥托利不动声色地揽回身边。真有趣啊——这一刻，他才终于露出了含义不明的笑容。  
晚宴热闹非凡，少数几名从战争中存活下来的王国旧贵同他一样安静地坐在角落，但有更多的人源源不断地涌到贝雷特面前，抓住唯一一次同新王妃寻欢作乐的机会。他被灌了很多酒，帝弥托利始终没有替他挡下的意思，于是到了宴会的后半段，贝雷特的眼神都有些涣散了。  
当他第三次失手把酒杯打翻时，帝弥托利搀扶着他站了起来，在四面八方的起哄声中宣告自己的退场。  
希尔凡也跟着毫不犹豫地站了起来。尽管帝弥托利为他安排了住所，他仍然打算趁夜回到自己的领地，并奉劝菲利克斯也这样做。  
他并不想在这里待到明天。

4\. 贝雷特  
贝雷特并没有完全醉倒，但回到国王内室还有很长一段路要走。他任由帝弥托利抱着自己发软的身体经过那些曲折的走廊和阶梯。被放在柔软的床褥上时，他很想要立刻睡去，帝弥托利炽热的吻提醒他这个夜晚还没有结束。  
“今天累坏了吧？”他在耳边温柔地说。  
“还好。”贝雷特闭着眼睛，困倦地回答。  
身上繁冗的晚装在一件件离他而去。帝弥托利一开始还有耐心慢慢解开，后面几乎是整片撕下。崩开的纽扣打中了他的下巴，贝雷特含糊地抱怨了一声，帝弥托利则在被砸到的地方吻了一下。金属皮带扣的脆响和衣物落地的窸窣声后，他感觉到另一具比自己宽厚得多的赤裸身躯压了上来，把他整个人盖得严严实实。  
帝弥托利与他缠绵地接吻，手指沿着他的腹股沟潜入腿间，向那隐秘的细缝中探去。贝雷特惊醒了。他不反感与帝弥托利牵手和拥抱，但远没有达到这种程度。  
等等，这不行。他试图从他身下逃走，但帝弥托利的力量显然是他无法抗衡的。他强硬地挤进他的腿间，粗重的呼吸紧贴他的耳侧。  
——我是你的丈夫，我有权这样做。  
野兽在骗得猎物进巢后原形毕露。帝弥托利的指节在肉缝里插入又抽出，贝雷特下意识收拢双腿，却卡在帝弥托利的腰上，徒劳扭动身体的举动也像是在讨好对方。  
放松才是正确的选择。他不是第一次被人这样对待了，他的身体记得被进入和填满的感觉——但远比这来得温柔和甜美。那是来自少女的疼爱，整个过程充满了女性独有的柔软和怜惜。  
“我弄疼你了吗，老师？”每一次小心翼翼的动作后，艾黛尔贾特都会这样问他。  
“……呜……救我……”贝雷特头痛欲裂。  
“谁来救你呢，老师？”帝弥托利冷冷地说。  
他退出手指，换上更粗大硬挺的器物抵在入口。“不可以、不可以。帝弥托利……”贝雷特的双手在他身上抓挠，眼泪不断划过脸颊，语无伦次的哀求仅仅换来一个安抚的亲吻。  
“我爱你，老师。”  
被男性侵入内腔时，贝雷特尖叫出声：“救我——艾尔，救我——”  
他记得。不，应该说他怎么能忘记。那从脖颈处断裂的头颅，那被染得像她常穿的红衣的银发。他的双腿都被刺穿，甚至无法爬过去抱住她的尸体，只能眼睁睁看着凶手夺走她手上的戒指。  
“想起来了吗，老师？”帝弥托利耸动着身躯，一面喘着粗气，一面低声说。“太早了，我本打算等我们有了孩子再告诉你……这是我们的新婚之夜，你不必像这样痛苦的。”  
“不要……啊，啊……”贝雷特破碎的惨叫和呻吟混在一起。他拼命挣扎，指甲在帝弥托利右眼皮上留下一道渗血的痕迹。“……你要我明天怎么跟人解释呢？”帝弥托利终于被惹恼了，他一手钳住贝雷特的喉咙，一手拿过床头上的金杯——里面是混兑着不祥甜美气息的牛奶。  
“那就重新开始吧，老师。”

Fin. 帝弥托利  
这是个美好的早晨，窗外有不融的白雪，室内有未熄的火炉和甜蜜的爱人。帝弥托利先醒了过来，低头看向枕边的睡脸，忍不住将上面乱七八糟的泪痕一一吻去。怀里的人被他吻醒，猛地瑟缩起来，绿眼睛惊恐地盯着他。  
“你是谁？”  
帝弥托利笑了起来。他握起贝雷特的手，放在他平坦的肚皮上。清晨的阳光下，祖母绿和紫宝石的光芒交相辉映。  
“我叫帝弥托利——是你的学生，你的国王，你的丈夫，你孩子的父亲。别害怕，我有很多故事和你讲。”

-END-


End file.
